Fang the Weasel
Fang the Weasel is a bounty hunter who was hired by Eggman to capture Rayman. Unfortunatly for him, although he managed to capture Sonic twice in the comic series, he does not seem to manage capturing Rayman. Several times he managed to knock Rayman out, but he was often foiled by things such as Roger Rabbid, the police and a large yellow dinosaur falling from the sky. His personality bears a similarity to Smart Ass from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. History Games Fang first appeared in a game called Sonic Triple Trouble, where he tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds in order to sell them for a high price. He then appeared as an enemy in Sonic: The Fighters. Unfortunatly, aside from being in Sonic Drift, he did not appear in any other Sonic games and was replaced by Rouge the Bat, who has a similar personality to him. Comics Fang has a much larger role in the comics than in the games. So much that you have to read them because I am not going to list them! >:-D The Many Names of Fang Fang's many names have led to confusion on his real name. I call him Fang the Weasel but he has a few other names. In TAORAS Fang was hired by Eggman to capture Rayman, which Fang accepted in return for a Chaos Emerald (which will be revealed to be fake). Fang was also given a tracker to track Rayman down (or his shoe, anyway). He eventually found Rayman but accidentally crashed into Shadow, knocking him out. After discussing what was about to happen to the amused Rayman, he eventually got into a fight with him. During the middle of this battle, Sonic came and Chaos Controlled Rayman to Sonic's house safely. However, Fang reported back to Eggman with the still unconcious Shadow, whom Eggman roboticised. After gaining this powerful and robotic ally, Fang and the new Mecha Shadow ambushed Rayman by planting a land mine under where he was about to stand, and then attacking when the mine was detonated. Unfortunatly, King Bowser then fell from the sky and landed on top of Fang and Mecha Shadow. Later that night, Fang tried once again to ambush Rayman, but got destracted by the appearence of Black Doom and many of the other Sonic Baddies, and was left behind by Rayman. After recieving a beating from the baddies, Fang then tried to attack Rayman and his friends in an army tank, but was defeated by me. Fang was very cross after that, and eventually found Rayman and friends trying to restore Shadow back from his robot form in Tails' Lab. Fang dropped a rock on top of Mecha Shadow, which brought his memory back and remembered his mission: to capture Rayman! It was then when Rayman and friends decided to screw everything and just attack Fang and Mecha Shadow. With Fang tied up and angry, Rayman interrogated him with what happened to Shadow. After a while, Shadow was brought back to normal and decided to take his anger and frustration out on Fang- the one who captured him. Later, Fang tried to capture Rayman again, but got a spell put under him and Rayman by Kamek the Magikoopa, making them swap bodies for a day. Fang, taking advantage of the situation, attacked Rayman, captured him and brought him into Eggman's lab. Unfortunatly, all Eggman saw was Rayman threatning Fang in front of his eyes and to decided to capture who he thought was Rayman, but was actually Fang. Then, things got a bit more complicated. Sonic broke in and thought that Eggman had captured Rayman and Fang for some reason. Ly the Fairy then appeared and released the spell, before teleporting Sonic and Rayman to safety. Fang then went to a house that he saw Rayman enter, to find that not only Rayman had left, but this house belonged to Rfarleydude, and Rfarleydude was very angry that Fang had intruded into his house, and so shot Fang with a Wii Zapper. Fang then had to spend the next episode in hospital. Fang then decided to just break into Rayman's house to capture Rayman. After a fight, Fang managed to knock Rayman out, but was interrupted by Roger Rabbid breaking in and zapping Fang with the Evolutiray, turning him into a baby. After Roger finished his long soliloquy and Rayman was saved by Richter Belmont, Rayman took Fang to the orphanage, where he stayed for the next 3 episodes until Roger- having taken control of Eggman's Lab- fiddled with the Evolutiray and had a plan: He would not only make Fang an adult again, but he would increase his IQ by 50%. With his new intelligence, he would capture Rayman and bring him to the lab, where Roger would be able to killl him. Now made an aduld and more clever, Fang broke out of the orphanage and, on the way to Rayman's house, bumped into Globox. After being mistakened for playing the Big Weapons Game with Globox and almost being incinerated, Fang decided that it would be much safer if he just used Globox as a hostage until he goes to Rayman's house. With Globox as a hostage, Fang threatened Rayman but, unfortunatly, Rayman would not co-operate and did not believe that Fang would actually shoot Globox. However, Fang then shot Globox to prove that he was serioius. This made Rayman even more angry and this made Rayman unsucessfully attack Fang, which ended up with one of Rayman's hands gone and the other writhing on the floor. However, before Fang could do anything else, he was arrested by Geoffrey St. John and his muscular assistant Tim. However, with his intelligence, he managed to break out of jail and knocked out Sonic to try and use the same thing as he did with Globox. Unfortunatly for Fang, Rayman had been expecting this and attacked Fang, who used a Gas Gun to make both Rayman and Sonic fall asleep. However, Conker then appeared and decided to attack Fang and almost kill him due to his troubled past with Weasles. Then, the police came and arrested Fang. Personality Fang has a mean, cold and greedy personality, doing anything if the price is right. He is always equipped for the situation and he often gets the job done. Although, he does often let his cockiness get the best of him and can make him fail miserably. Category:Villains